Question: A circle with circumference $8\pi$ has an arc with a $\dfrac{1}{4}\pi$ radians central angle. What is the length of the arc? ${8\pi}$ ${\dfrac{1}{4}\pi}$ $\color{#DF0030}{1\pi}$
Answer: The ratio between the arc's central angle $\theta$ and $2 \pi$ radians is equal to the the ratio between the arc length $s$ and the circle's circumference $c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{2 \pi} = \dfrac{s}{c}$ $\dfrac{1}{4}\pi \div 2 \pi = \dfrac{s}{8\pi}$ $\dfrac{1}{8} = \dfrac{s}{8\pi}$ $\dfrac{1}{8} \times 8\pi = s$ $1\pi = s$